The Old Girl in Town
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jenny is a girl who moves to Quahog, a place she had not lived in for a while and befriends Meg again and acts as a conscience and moral guardian for her as the unlucky teen gets to find out what real friends do for each other. Meanwhile, Stewie gets stitches from the hospital. Rated T because... Family Guy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Story based on an RP with... Okay, you get the picture. We only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Seth MacFarlane...*sharp sigh* Sorry he just aggravates me these days. Read & Review before I put my fist through my monitor. **

* * *

A young teen with limp long hair watched as her mother talked to the principal. Her glasses lay broken in her lap, a torn book by her side. The girl had been bullied for the last time and her mother was pulling her from the school. The girl waited for five minutes before her mother led her out. Her light grey eyes looked downcast. She got into the car and buckled herself in before she left her school.

An older teen shook herself out of her stupor. Her hair was a short-ish length and deep red with one side covering her eye. She stepped out of the car and walked into the school, the bottoms of her heeled boots just visible under her long trousers and a stomach showing long-sleeved top covered her hands.

Another girl, this one had dark brown hair and was not quite gorgeous but not average, looked at the girl and then turned to the girl beside her. "Look at the new girl..." she told her companion.

A popular blonde girl who was surrounded by nearly a lot of the pretty members of the student body looked with them.

There was another girl, she was popular in school, but for very wrong reasons. She was pestered by almost everyone in the school, even by the ones who were lower rank than her in the social food chain. She held her books close to her and blended into the background to see the new student with the others, but she couldn't see. She adjusted her glasses, but there were too many people blocking her view. "Let me see! Let me see!" she cried, trying to get in on this.

The first girl heard the cries and glanced icily at the crowd. "What are you all looking at?" she asked, her voice sounding cold. She wondered who the heck wanted to see her.

"Nice going, Miss Wears a Hat all The Time." the blonde girl glared at the brown-haired girl in a pink beanie, now that they were all exposed.

"It's all her fault!" one boy in a Letterman jacket pointed to the unfortunate girl in the crowd.

Everyone backed up to show the brown-haired girl who looked very misplaced and nervous.

The girl raised an eyebrow. She looked long and hard at the girl with glasses but merely gave a brief nod. She then looked at the others and sniffed. She surprised quite a few when she did nothing more than she did. "Hn..." she said, rolling her eyes at the group. Before continuing on. She needed to get the schedule for her class.

The second girl looked at Meg, blinking once. Meg looked around, then watched the girl leave. She then went with the others to get to class.

* * *

About ten minutes into the class, the girl came into the room handing a note to the teacher. She had a stoic look on her face, her black stained lips in a straight line. "I've been put in this class..." she told the teacher quietly, her voice sounding uncaring.

"Very well," the man took out a paper about a new student joining the class. He stood next to Jenny, putting his arm around here. "Everyone, this is our new transfer student, Jennifer. Welcome to our class, Jennifer, care to tell us anything about yourself?"

Meg sat quietly with her eyes forward. The girl from before looked at the only other seats in the room.

"My name is Jenny... I used to live here, left for three years and came back a few days ago." she said. Her voice was cool and she shrugged the arm off. "Do I have a seat, sir?" she asked him then.

"Just go sit there next to Meg or something." the teacher pointed to an empty desk beside Meg, sounding bored once he mentioned her.

Meg was still silent as the other students were too, meeting Jenny for the first time.

Jenny shrugged and sat next to Meg. She then started to doodle on the corner of her schedule. "Hn, stupid teacher..." she said under her breath. She absently chewed on some chewing gum.

Meg glanced at her, feeling familiar with her. She wasn't sure, but something about Jenny made her feel like she had seen the girl before.

"Megan, eyes forward!" the teacher scolded her specifically, though almost everyone else had been texting under their desks or not paying attention at all as he wrote random equations on the board.

The blonde girl in the back snickered that Meg was called out, as almost always in her every day life.

"Sir, almost everyone was texting... I suggest you reprimand them too..." Jenny stated, sounding uninterested. She hated when one was told off when others were doing worse things.

"Oh, please, everyone knows being a social outcast is far more important than educational values." the teacher told her, still writing.

Meg half way smiled, that someone stuck up for her. That almost never happens. Jenny lost instant interest in that teacher. She sat and chewed on her chewing gum during the rest of the lesson. She didn't know that Meg was actually her neighbour, as she had moved into the house next to their's. Meg took notes to the best of her abilities as the teacher was lecturing on the blackboard.

"That new girl is weird. She stood up for Meg." the blonde girl whispered to one of her guy friends.

"I bet Meg created her in a lab, after all that's the only way _she _could make friends." another girl added, making them all laugh in silence.

Jenny heard this and rolled her grey eyes. She started to plan what she would do to them. She no longer 'lay down' for bullies. As the bell had rung she walked up to that group. She made a show of sniffing the air. "Man, you guys reek of cheap hair and body products." she said, her voice tinted slightly in disgust before she walked away, pinching her nose.

The girl who was on talking terms with Meg started to giggle at that, it was funny.

The bullies of the class were shocked by Jenny's words and were stunned in silence.

Jenny picked up her books. She ignored how some laughed at how she had stunned the bullies. "Hn..." she stated simply.

"I just feel like I know that girl from somewhere," Meg pointed out as she was next to one of her 'friends'. "I like her." she smiled a bit.

The girl looked at Meg. "Go talk to her then." she said.

"I don't know, what if she makes fun of me too?" Meg asked, nervously.

"You'll never know unless you try..." the girl told her.

Jenny looked at her schedule. Her visible eye rolled slightly. "Advanced Calculus..." she said, under her breath. She ran a hand through her hair, but it fell gently and smoothly back in place.

Meg shrugged and put a tight grasp around her books. She then walked herself over to Jenny. "Uhh... hi!" she piped with the best friendly smile she could force herself to put on.

Jenny looked at the girl. "Hi..." she stated, simply. She didn't look any different, but her eyes were warmer than when she looked at the others.

"We haven't properly met, I'm Meg Griffin," the glasses wearing teen introduced herself. "You seem familiar to me, did we go to summer camp together or something? I just can't place where I've seen you before."

Jenny blinked slowly. "No, I used to live on your street..." she said. "And I was here about three or more years ago." she then informed the girl. She then glanced at the schedule. Her face still looked indifferent though. "What do you have next?" she asked the girl then.

"Oh, weren't you the one who read all the time?" Meg sounded more familiar now and smiled. "Advanced Calculus." she answered the question, sounding casual and not desperate to make a friend like she usually was whenever there was a new student in James Woods High.

Jenny stared at her a moment. "Hn." she stated in an affirmative manner. She then looked away. "May I walk with you?" she asked.

"Sure, it's easy to get lost on the way to that class ever since an incident in the old classroom." Meg explained, walking with Jenny.

A bunch of the students were appalled and couldn't believe that someone was willingly walking to class with Meg Griffin. Sensing the others she flipped them off. That was something she learned from before moving back to Quahog. She concentrated on memorizing her way. The other girl walked with them though a little ahead.

"So, where'd you come here from?" Meg asked as they walked together before the bell would ring and they would risk detention.

"South Park," Jenny told Meg. She didn't seem to care for if anyone would be disgusted if she was walking with Meg. She had never had any problems with the girl.

"Oh, Mom went to high school with a woman who lives there with her husband and son," Meg said, just making conversation and stopped at the door. "Well, here we are. Advanced Calculus."

They entered class and for the rest of classes they entered they ended up sitting next to each other.

* * *

Soon it was lunch. Jenny had a tray of food and was waiting for Meg, having decided to hang around with the girl.

Meg rushed to the cafeteria, breathing heavily. She was asked to stay after class to clap erasers. "Finally." she muttered, then went to look for a seat or to see if Jenny had found a spot yet. She took out her lunch bag, then suddenly the blonde girl cut her in line. "Hey, Connie, that's not fair!"

"Like I care what you think." Connie rolled her eyes, not budging. "What'd your mommy make you for lunch?" she snatched the bag to look inside it.

Jenny saw this and came over to them. "Anything wrong, Meg? Is this skunk bothering you?" she asked, taking the lunch bag back.

"It's okay, really, I'm sure there's nothing even in there." Meg said, quietly.

"You got a problem, new girl?" Connie glanced at Jenny.

"Yes... Your face," Jenny retorted calmly to Connie. She handed it to Meg. "And just ignore this cheap, tacky snob." she told Meg.

"Excuse me!?" Connie nearly growled at Jenny, wrinkling her nose.

Meg stepped back in silence. This was going to get ugly.

Jenny looked indifferent. "I said your face is the problem you cheap, tacky snob..." she stated coolly. She raised an eyebrow challenging Connie to do something.

A crowd started to form. Some wondered if Connie was going to get her comupence.

"You smell like cows, go back to the mountains where you belong, cow girl." Connie snorted, shoving her.

Jenny chuckled humorlessly. "At least I don't smell like barbecued skunk..." she said and then dumped her tray over Connie's head and walked off, bringing Meg away too.

The ones looking forward to that actually laughed at Connie. The prima donna of the school screamed and grunted once the tray landed on her.

"Gee, thanks Jenny, you didn't have to do that." Meg smiled a bit, following Jenny to a spot to sit at together.

Jenny shrugged. "Never could stand bullies," she told Meg. "And you remind me of a kid I used to babysit, only, of course, older." she then said. She had babysat a boy named Kenny a few times. "Can you pretend to be ill?" she then asked, quietly.

"Uhh... Why?" Meg asked, curiously.

"We'll go and get something good to eat..." Jenny told her, quietly.

"You mean, like ditch school? A lot of seniors that can drive can do that," Meg explained. "What if we get in trouble?" she saw that her lunch bag had a can of shaving cream, moist towelettes, and a baby bottle. "Oh, great, it must've been Dad's turn to make my lunch..." she looked back up at Jenny. "I guess you have a point."

Jenny shrugged. "I'll take the blame." she said. She then looked at Meg. "So, can you?" she asked.

* * *

Meg turned a bit to fill a cup with some water from the drink machine in the cafeteria and splashed herself with the ice-cold water to make herself look feverish with a slight cold. She then sneezed, though it seemed really convincing, she wasn't really sick just as they both planned.

Jenny put on a look of concern and put her arm around Meg. She led her to the nurse's office. "Nurse, she's not very well..." she said.

Though she didn't like Meg very much, she couldn't deny the kid looked sick. "You best take her home, I'll excuse you..." the nurse said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Meg coughed and sniffled a bit.

Jenny nodded. "Thank you, nurse..." she said, slowly escorting Meg out of the room and out of the school.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like a burger." Meg told Jenny as they were on their way out of the school. She felt a little cool that she was actually leaving and 'living on the edge' of ditching school just for a meal.

Jenny shrugged. "Did even worse in South Park," she informed her. "Sure, a burger sounds good." she added. She hailed them a taxi to take them into town.

"Where to?" the driver asked as the girls got comfortable and strapped on their seat belts.

"The best burgers in town." Meg told him.

* * *

The driver nodded and took them to a fry restaurant. Jenny looked out at Quahog as they drove to the place. She hadn't seen the town since she moved and not properly since she came back. She looked cold and aloof as she looked distantly out of the window.

Meg told her about some things before the cab would stop and they would have to get out. Jenny had missed some new things happening in the town, so it would be good for her to be brought up to speed. A lot of celebrity visits, the town nearly threatened by her family, just strange stuff. "I bet South Park seems sane compared to Quahog." Meg told Jenny after mentioning several attacks from celebrity visits, even that she and the family got to meet Jesus Christ himself.

"Not really...Riots, the elementary schoolers practically acting better than adults... Then there was Kenny... Poor little kid kept on getting killed." she said. When they got to where they were going she paid their fare and then looked at the food place.

Meg's eyes went very big from that. "He kept getting killed?" she went out with Jenny into the food place and they both looked around.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I protected him when I could." she said. She saw the man arguing with the food clerk and merely shrugged, it didn't look like bullying. She went with Meg to wait to get called for service.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg's eyes went very big from that. "He kept getting killed?" she went out with Jenny into the food place and they both looked around.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, I protected him when I could." she said. She saw the man arguing with the food clerk and merely shrugged, it didn't look like bullying. She went with Meg to wait to get called for service.

"Can I get a chicken salad?" the mayor asked.

"No," the teen behind the counter said.

"Can I get a coconut cake?"

"No."

"Can I have a sesame seed bun covered in mustard?"

"No."

"Well, gosh dangit, what kind of restaurant is this!?" the man grabbed the teen by his collar, looking angry.

"A fast food one, Mr. West..." the teen replied, like the mayor was an idiot, which no doubt, he was.

"Oh, great, Mayor West..." Meg sighed, slightly rolling her eyes.

"Listen kid, I know people, I've been saying lives since before you were born, now give me some popcorn!" the mayor kept arguing.

The teen rolled his eyes. "Next!"

Jenny looked at the man, her lips twitching slightly. They went forwards to order their food.

"Darn, I'll let you regret this..." the mayor grunted under his breath and walked off, then smirked. "Hello, Megan."

Meg hummed a little, then turned her attention to the teen to take their order. "I'll have a juicy burger with lettuce and tomato and chicken fries please."

"A chicken burger and fries please." Jenny said. She raised an eyebrow at the man's reaction to Meg. Her black tinted lips pursed a little as the man's face was handsome. Kind of like when Keira Knightley looked at that naval guy.

"Anything to drink?" the teen asked, tapping their order into his register.

"Hmm... Root beer." Meg shrugged, not really caring.

"A Coke please." Jenny said. She looked a second longer at this 'Mr. West' before looking aloof.

"Okay, that'll be $20.95." the teen told them.

Meg took out some money to see if she had enough. It didn't seem like that much for her and Jenny.

"Dammit... it's bad enough they serve kids meals without toys and now no cream corn for Adam West! This is a democracy!" the mayor grunted, sounding like a child.

Jenny saw how much Meg had and pulled out the rest. "Okay..." she said and handed him the money for it. She looked at Adam. "Creamed corn... That's easy to make." she said, her tone a little cold as usual.

The teen went to the back to get their order ready while Meg went to find a spot for them. Jenny waited for the food, leaning against the counter. Her shirt lifted up slightly at the back to reveal what looked like the end of wings. Meg glanced out the window as they waited.

The mayor walked over, eating some candy from his pocket. He glanced at Jenny, then back at his candy. "I know what you're thinking... I know it's true, everyone in town questions it... Mayor Adam West, how'd you get so lucky?" he grinned, suddenly going in a daze about himself. "Well, it all started when I was a boy and drinking some grape juice my mother gave me on the playground..."

Jenny rolled her eyes, but allowed Adam to go on. "Mayor West, however interesting that was to listen to my...Friend and I must have our lunch." she said after he had finished the story.

"Oh, okay, remember what your parents tell you, girls." Adam told them with a coy smile.

"Never talk to strangers or do drugs?" Meg queried.

"No, always count on Adam West!" the man told them,then left the restaurant Batman style and drove off in his car. "To the Mayor Cave!" he rode off laughing while the other townspeople looked and watched him strangely.

Jenny laughed a little, though it was humorless. "Well, that was interesting... I've met worse..." she said with a shrug, picking at her fries.

"Yeah, I really don't get him sometimes." Meg agreed, munching on her sandwich.

Jenny's mouth turned up on one cheerful for her. "He seems funny though... Where do you know him from?" she asked then.

"He's the mayor of Quahog, we used to date." Meg explained, not changing her tone of voice.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "I don't have room to comment though." she said with a shrug. She finished her fries and started on her burger.

Meg smirked a bit. Just then she felt a vibration and took out her phone to see a text. "Dear Meg, I heard you aren't feeling well, Lois is out shopping so the sooner you get home, the sooner I'll take care of you. Love Dad." Meg put her phone away. "Oh, great, my dad's gonna take care of me... Hopefully he'll just forget about me and let me stay in my room."

Jenny took one last bite. "I guess we'd better go back then..." she said, her voice warmer, if only for Meg. She had kind of meant it when she called her, her friend, though it was hard for her to let anyone in.

"I don't think he'd even notice or care." Meg rolled her eyes about her father. "He's kind of an idiot."

Jenny hesitantly patted Meg's hand, though she did. "Well, anytime you need to escape, you can come to my place..." she suggested.

"You moved to Spooner Street?" Meg asked.

Jenny nodded. "Yes," she said, simply. She wiped her mouth and put the rest of the stuff in the trash. "Well, if you don't want to go home yet, we could take a walk through the park first while we walk." she said.

"Okay Jenny, I would like that." Meg smiled, feeling happy for the first time in what felt like her whole life.

Jenny nodded and threw the rubbish away. She stood up and waited for Meg to walk so she would walk by the side of her. "How much trouble do you think I'll be in for the thing I did to that blondie?" she asked, sounding a bit uncaring.

Meg shrugged as she finished her food. "Probably after school detention at the most."

"Okay..." Jenny replied with a shrug. She had done worse punishment for less at South Park.

Meg sighed a bit. "I wish I could just stay in my room away from school and everyone who knows me sometimes..."

"Come to mine if you feel like that, Mom doesn't give a toss of when it'll be." Jenny said, shrugging. They both then started a slow walk home through the park.

"Really? I don't think I've been to another person my age's house before, except that one sleepover I snuck into on a Disney Channel set." Meg said with a smile.

_**(Cue random unnecessary cutaway gag)**_

* * *

Soon they were back at Meg's house. Jenny had said it was best that she saw what Meg's family was like first. She knocked on the door, giving Meg a supporting arm.

A little football headed boy opened the door. "Oh, it's you..." he greeted Meg, though that was how he usually greeted Meg and Chris. He then looked at Jenny. "Is this the dark harbinger to carry me away from this hovel?" he asked, no one in particular.

"Stewie, this is my friend, Jenny, i hope you be really nice to her." Meg gave her baby brother a charming smile, not seeming to notice his vulgar dialect.

Stewie looked at Meg dismissively. "Yeah, whatever..." he said, boredly.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, three years after knowing Kenny, she could understand any dialect. "No, kid... If I see her though, I'll let you know." she said.

The baby looked back at Jenny though. "Oh, so you're a friend of her? Take me to her before that fat man gets a hold of me again!" he ordered.

"You can understand him?" Meg asked.

"Yes, I can," Jenny said. "Kenny couldn't talk clearly and I could understand him..."

"Oh." Meg replied to Jenny's question.

"Who's there!? I detect an unwanted presence in the house!" Peter's voice rang around the house. "Meg, are you coming home for lunch again?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Peter's announcement.

Stewie let out a cry of horror. "Aaah! Fat man!" he yelled and climbed up onto Jenny's back to hide from him.

Meg got nervous. "Dad!?"

Peter came in with a battering ram. "Meg, who let you in the house again?" he furrowed his eyebrows at her, ready to charge and take her down.

"Dad, stop!" Meg cried, then crouched to protect herself from the impact.

Jenny murmured an apology to Stewie and then grabbed him and held him out. "Your daughter wasn't feeling well and your son opened the door as it was open slightly." she said.

Stewie squirmed in her grasp, trying to get back to her to hide. "No! Dammit! Put me down, hide me!" he yelled.

"Hey Stewie, how ya doin'?" Peter giggled, taking the baby from her hands.

Meg stared at Jenny, then at Peter, feeling an unsettling feeling. Jenny watched Peter with Stewie. She looked distant again.

Stewie flailed a little. "Argh! Release me at once!" he yelled, angrily.

"Aww... Someone's cranky, I know what'll cheer you up," Peter smiled, then went to bathroom upstairs. "it's bath time for Stewie baby!"

"Poor Stewie..." Meg murmured under her breath.

Jenny nodded once. "I had to think quickly," she said with a shrug. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Stewie's angry yells could be heard.

"Wanna come in my room?" Meg offered. "We can watch some videos, no one ever wants to watch them with me... Even my stuffed animals ran away and Funshine Bear committed suicide."

Jenny nodded. "Sure thing." she agreed. She waited to follow Meg to the teenage girl's room.

* * *

Meg smiled, she was happy someone was going to go with her in her room. Now the fun can really begin. She ran up the stairs and led the way to her bedroom, it looked like it belonged to a six-year-old girl rather than a 17-year-old girl. "Here we are!" she beamed with hardly contained excitement.

"It's...Nice..." Jenny said, not sure of what word to use. She didn't want to upset Meg though. She looked around, wondering why it was so cutesy, though she admired Meg if she had the room the way she liked it.

"Thanks," Meg said, kneeling and looking at her old box of videos underneath her television set. "Sorry if it's a bit girly, Mom and Dad refused to pay extra for a makeover on it, that's why it's still like this from the day I was born. Sure, give Chris a makeover with HIS room, but leave me to be stuck with this old room. They even got pony rides, pin the tail on the donkey, and a clown for my birthday..."

"Need some paint, a new cover, and pillowcase set, you'll be fine." Jenny said. She perched carefully on Meg's bed, looking at her new friend.

"You think it'd be cool?" Meg asked, brightening up a little.

Jenny nodded. "I'll show you my room sometime," she said. She looked at Meg and then the room. "I think a deep purple with silver highlights and patterns." she informed.

"I always liked purple." Meg smiled, even if she were donning pink as her trademark outfit. She took out a collection of various videos and placed them on her bed allowing Jenny to pick since she was the guest.

Jenny winked slightly and then pointed to a film that looked cool enough to watch. "I think this one." she said.

"This one? Okay." Meg took the video and removed it from the case to put in. "Just gotta rewind it first." she clicked the rewind button to go back to the beginning.

Jenny gave a twitch of her mouth, smiling slightly. Meg smiled back at her.

"So, tell me about your family." Jenny said, not prying, but curious.

Meg sighed and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. "Well, they used to be not so bad. Sometimes Mom and Dad helped me out when I'd have trouble, but now that I'm 17 it's like they stopped caring about me or something. Dad's usually drunk when I had my 'friends' over and he embarrasses me, Mom annoys me and belittles me with every little thing, Stewie seems to be okay but when I have to babysit him, I'd rather be out doing something else... Chris is just plain annoying and gross, it's not hard to see the resemblance between him and Dad... "

Jenny hesitated a second, but put a careful arm around Meg. "Once again, if you ever need to get away a while, my mom doesn't care when someone comes over to see me, so you can come anytime, day or night." she said.

"Thanks Jenny." Meg sounded very confident now.

Jenny smiled slightly again. "Now, let's watch the film." she said, ignoring downstairs.

* * *

Lois was driving home having finished shopping. Peter called Lois's cell phone number and curled the cord, looking clueless as ever.

"What Petah?" Lois asked as she answered.

"Should I take out or leave in a knife or fork that gets stuck to Stewie's butt if I bathed him in the bath tub? I didn't want him to get scared, so I made it seem like in the sink like when he was a little baby..." Peter said, without thought or concern about the infant.

Lois sighed, a little angry. "What!? What makes you think that a knife and fork should be around him when he's havin' a bath!? I'm on my way home and we better take him to the Doctah." she said, speeding up a little. She drove fast, but in a way not to break the speed limit. She pulled up hazardously and came into the house. "Petah!? Stewie!?" she yelled.

"Oh my god Lois, it's terrible!" Peter ran to her, nearly crying. "The company cut our cable and I won't be able to watch the football game with Quagmire and the guys!" he cried like a baby and held her close, tears running down his face. He then sounded calm and flat. "Oh yeah and I think Stewie's bleeding..."

Lois pushed Peter away, her baby boy needed her more than her idiotic husband did. She ran and found Stewie.

"Blast woman! How dare you leave me with the fat man!" he shouted, hurting from the cutlery.

"LOIS!" Peter yelled from downstairs as he was ignored.

Lois picked Stewie up and with him in a towel and went downstairs. "What is it, Peter?" she asked him, her voice calmer so her accent wasn't as thick.

Stewie grumbled, but clung to Lois.

"Stupid cable guy took out all the good shows!" Peter whined as he clicked through the remote to show her. "Now we're stuck with the awful channels. PBS, Disney Channel, The History Channel, ABC Family..."

Lois looked at him. "Go and watch it at one of their houses, I'm takin' Stewie to the hospital." she said.

Stewie glared at her. "No, dammit! I don't want to go to that germ infested pit!" he yelled.

"Hey, he has a point, Lois, hospitals are kinda filthy..." Peter said, nearly understanding Stewie. "Besides, how else am I gonna catch up with the game on someone else's TV? Who'll make us dinner?"

Lois looked at Peter. "He needs stitches, and you can get takeout or get Meg ta cook for you." she said.

Stewie looked at her in almost horror. Peter whined and moaned like an irritated child. Lois just glared at Peter calmly and took Stewie to the hospital as he needed stitches.

Stewie, for once, wanted to stay with Peter, not looking forward to being stitched up. "No! Fat man, control your woman!" he shouted as they want away.

"Bye bye Stewie," Peter waved to the baby. "Hope your stitches work better than plastic surgery on celebrities. I won't have a freak for a son, that's Meg's job!"

Lois strapped Stewie in in a way that would not affect his wound. She then drove off to the Hospital.

"Lois, wait!" Peter called after her, then sighed. "She hates me, doesn't she?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meg went to shut the door so they would have privacy and sat up on her bed, holding her knees. Jenny looked at her friend. She was very observant and was seeing in what emotional way Meg was doing it. Meg looked back at her friend, feeling deep and emotional. Jenny turned to check what was happening on the film, not sure how to react to the deepness and the emotion. Meg nearly cried at the emotional parts and kept a tissue handy. Jenny watched, not showing much emotion. To anyone random looking in it was like two opposites sitting next to each other.

Meg sniffled and wiped her eyes. Her voice cracked and nearly broke from the crying. "I'm sorry Jenny, this moment is just so overwhelming... It always punches me on the inside."

Jenny patted Meg's arm. "Don't worry about it..." she said, quietly and softly.

Meg smiled and felt safe and warm with Jenny.

"When the movie's over, what shall we do then?" Jenny asked Meg, quietly.

"Excuse me just a minute, I need to take a dump." Meg stood up from her bed side. She had unruly manners due to the poor parenting of Peter and Lois. Sometimes she was aware of it, but sometimes she wasn't. She felt it was normal at times so she could fit in with her family when not in school.

Jenny raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. After all Cartman used to be even coarser. She decided to look out for anyone coming to where they were. Meg quickly stepped into the bathroom.

Peter came upstairs, moping around, then saw Jenny. "Oh my god!" he gasped. "Who are you, what have you done with Meg and why wasn't I in on it?"

Jenny looked at Peter. "I'm Jenny, I'm Meg's friend, and she is fine." she said, not wanting to tell Peter that Meg was in the bathroom in case he interrupted and bothered Meg.

Peter stared at her, then quietly laughed. He then started to laugh hard, very out loud, nearly crying. "Oh, this is good! Meg with a friend!?" Peter kept laughing in her face, being obnoxious, he then took out his phone and called Lois again, trying to contain his laughter to tell her 'the best joke he ever heard'.

Lois couldn't answer as they were in the hospital.

Jenny's demeanor went even colder than normal. She pulled her fist back and punched him hard in the chin not caring they were at the top of the stairs. Peter screamed and started cursing as he hit each step down the stairs and he landed face first on his cell phone.

Jenny stood, looking down. "Oops..." she deadpanned. She looked out for Meg. "I think I killed your dad..." she said, simply.

Meg flushed the toilet, washed her hands and came out, wiping her hands on her shirt. "Really?"

"OOOOWWWWW!" Peter whined, rather loud, like a child exaggerating their pain.

"Seems not..." Jenny sighed.

"Darn..." Meg sounded disappointed.

"I know this sounds cheesy, but do you like games?" Meg offered. "Chris has some video and I got board games."

Jenny shrugged. "Either's fine..." she said.

"I haven't played a video game in forever, why don't we play a few levels?" Meg sounded more forward about the video games than a regular board game.

"Sure." Jenny smiled, being quite competitive.

"You're going down." Meg competed playfully.

Jenny smirked. Meg chuckled, then went to get the game system set up in the living room so they could play. Luckily Peter had vanished so they could have the living room to themselves.

Jenny sat down and grabbed a video game remote. "Ready to be beaten?" she asked, but in a teasing way.

"Bring it on, girly." Meg smirked, grabbing her remote and setting the two player mode.

Jenny's smirk went playful and dark at the same time. "Oh, it's on now." she said, as if Meg's reply was a challenge.

Meg laughed, then started the game and let her fingers do the work.

Jenny gained an intense look of concentration. Her fringe covering her eye was now behind her ear. She had a few scars but they didn't look too bad.

"You're so going down." Meg cackled.

"As if." Jenny scoffed in reply.

Meg laughed, then they started fighting each other in the game, but it was friendly competition. Jenny didn't seem as cold as earlier, while it was just her and Meg. Meg smiled back at Jenny as they indulged themselves in video games.

"Well, Mrs. Griffin, what can I do for you today?" Dr. Hartman came in, seeing Stewie sitting on the observation chair with Lois in a wooden chair.

Stewie glared at the Doctor.

Lois looked at the Doctor. "I think my son needs stitches...My husband was bathing him and somehow he was injured." she said.

"Kids, huh?" Dr. Harman chuckled and ruffled up the baby's hair. Then gasped. "Oh my god!" he looked into his hand in astonishment.

Stewie glared at the man still.

Lois looked panicked. "Oh, my gosh, what!?" she asked, loudly.

"My glove, it's totally out of style!" Dr. Hartman showed he had on a pink glove instead of a white, traditional doctor one. "Now, let me fix that." he changed gloves quickly, then took out a magnifying glass. "Oh, Mrs. Griffin, do you know what this is!?" he gasped.

Lois looked at him. "What are you on about? I know you are holding a magnifyin' glass." she said.

"Oh, that's right, I knew this wasn't my X-ray," Dr. Hartman put it away. "I'm afraid little Stewie has only three months." he said gravely.

Lois's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" she yelled.

Stewie looked shocked. "What!? What are you blathering on about, idiot?" he asked the doctor angrily.

"He has three months, right?" Dr. Hartman opened a folder. "This month is January, his birthday's in April... He has three months until his next birthday. Now, Mrs. Griffin, I believe the boy has cancer."

Lois glared at the doctor. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, angrily.

Stewie sat down, wincing looking shocked.

"I'm a doctor ma'am, now Stewie needs stitches," Dr. Hartman confirmed, then smiled, looking down at Stewie. "Alright, little one, we're just gonna sew your head up like a teddy bear, it won't take long." he quickly sewed stitches into Stewie's head.

Lois sighed.

Stewie cried. "Ow! Stop it!" he yelled.

"There we are, good as new." Dr. Hartman smiled, even though he seemed to have sewn a Nazi symbol in Stewie's head without realizing it.

Lois looked relieved slightly and then looked at Stewie's stitches. "Is it meant to be shaped like that?" she asked him.

Stewie gently felt the stitches, but chuckled evilly. He wasn't offended by the mark.

"Oh," Dr. Hartman looked down at it, then at Lois. "Well... You're not a Jewish family, right?"

Stewie was just smiling evilly to himself.

Lois shook her head. "It'll have to do, I'm not subjectin' my baby to any more pain." she said.

"You're a good mother, Mrs. Griffin," Dr. Hartman smiled. "I love both my children equally as well."

"Doctor, you have _three _children the nurse reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Dr. Hartman said slowly in realization.

Lois picked Stewie up. "Thank you, Dr. Hartman, when should I bring him back for the stitches to be taken out?" she asked.

Stewie rolled his eyes. "I want to keep them, woman!" he complained.

"I'd say in about three days," Dr. Hartman told her with an assuring smile. "He should be fine, if not then I know an excellent person who makes tiny caskets for an early funeral."

Stewie glared. "Shut up, you buffoon, I feel fine and you're not removing these stitches!" he told the man angrily.

Lois tried shushing Stewie and rubbing the boy's back.

"He seems fussy," Dr. Hartman observed. "He probably just needs a nap, you know how babies are."

Stewie looked at the Doctor.

Lois nodded. "I know, Dr. Hartman, thank you." she said and left the doctor's room.

"I'm a doctor, it's what I do." Dr. Hartman smiled and waved at the two leaving.

"Dr. Hartman, I think I need medical treatment..." a man came in, limping and holding himself with blood dripping from his sides.

"I'm sure that's just a flesh wound, now run along." Dr. Hartman told him, not seeming to really care or be concerned.

Lois took Stewie to the car and strapped him in before getting in herself and driving back home. She drove home quickly.

* * *

Jenny was quite competitive, but she wasn't nasty with it. Meg was the same way, mashing the controller buttons. She wanted to win, but not in a competitive way like Connie D'Amico would be.

Jenny pouted as she lost the first round, but shrugged. "Well done, Meg." she said.

"Why thank you, Jenny." Meg smiled back, lightly. "You did pretty good yourself, I was sure you'd win."

Jenny smiled slightly. "Well, it was close..." she said.

Lois not long after this came inside. She looked at the two girls in surprise. Stewie looked at them, miffed with Jenny but still impressed at her slightly evil and quick thinking.

"Another round?" Meg offered, gently.

"Oh, Lois!" Peter ran over, seemingly out of nowhere, cracking up. "Lois, this is the best joke I ever heard! Get this, that girl says she and Meg are friends!" he yelled, then laughed out loud, nearly crying.

Jenny looked at Lois. She looked solemn. "Hello, Mrs. Griffin..." she said. She remembered this woman.

Lois looked at Peter and then the girls. "She's the girl who always used ta have her nose in a book." she reminded Peter.

"You mean like that broad that fell in love with that wild dog in that Disney movie I saw last week?" Peter asked, flatly.

Meg looked back at her parents, feeling a little worried to be seen outside of school and not sick as a dog. No offense to Brian. Jenny looked at Meg and then at Lois and Peter.

Lois nodded. "Kinda like her... Only it seems she was like the beast, she looks bettah now..." she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meg asked, seeing that her mother compared her friend to the ugly character of that story.

"Oh, nothing personal, Meg," Peter replied. "It's just that there were two hideous, ugly girls in this house a long time ago and I'm pretty sure one of them was you and your friend there, she's a lot better looking now." he smiled.

Jenny looked coldly at Lois and Peter.

Lois put Stewie down and looked at her watch. "I better start on dinnah... Are you staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Meg invited Jenny, though she was sure the girl would already agree, even if the family was tedious.

Jenny nodded to Meg, the corner of her mouth, twitching.

Stewie walked over to Meg and Jenny. "Harbinger's messenger, Meg, one of you help me onto the sofa!" he ordered.

"I'm home!" Chris came through the door and caught a look at Jenny. "Whoa, Meg, you look good, did you finally get plastic surgery like those celebrities that need to feel good about themselves and just creep people out?"

Jenny then lifted Stewie onto the sofa before she looked icily at Chris. "No, I am not Meg, and I think she's fine the way she is." she said, her voice cold.

Stewie was feeling happy, and evil, to be sitting next to Jenny.

Chris screamed a little. "Aaaah! Rebellious fashion teen Meg!"

Lois ignored them basically. "Yeah, that's nice..." she muttered. She then smiled at Chris. "How was your day, Chris?" she asked.

Chris then looked at his mother. "Oh, it was great, Mom!" he then trailed on about his day at school, ignoring everyone around him now.

"That's my boy..." Peter chuckled, nudging his arm playfully.

Meg sighed and stayed next to Jenny, wondering what to do next. Jenny patted Meg's arm gently.

Stewie moved to sit on Jenny's lap. "Do you like my stitches?" he asked her.

Jenny gently patted Stewie's head. "They're cool." she told him with a shrug.

Stewie looked quite pleased.

Lois smiled. "I'll make your favorite for dinner." she said to Chris.

"Yay!" Chris cheered, laughing and clapping in amusement.

Meg smiled, then looked at her mother. "What about my favorite dinner? You always promised you'd do it sometime, but you never do!"

Peter looked at them, then went into the kitchen to get a quick snack.

Lois went into the kitchen, ignoring Meg.

"What do you like for dinner?" Jenny asked Meg, quietly.

"I'm in the mood for pork chops... we haven't had any in a long time." Meg told her, looking blank.

Chris was bored of being in the room and decided to go to his room. "Hey! where's all my video games!? Did the evil monkey take 'em...?" he asked, possibly no one.

Stewie looked at Meg. "Nothing goes your way, huh Meg?" he asked.

"You can come to mine tomorrow and we'll have them then." Jenny said.

"Cool." Meg brightened up. She gave a look to her baby brother, then rolled her eyes.

Jenny flicked his ear a little. "Don't be rude..." she murmured.

Stewie rubbed his ear. "Ow... I'll tell your Mistress how you treat me." he muttered.

"I guess we could watch something out here now." Meg suggested now that she was on the couch with Jenny and Stewie.

Stewie rubbed his ear and then crossed his tiny arms.

Jenny chuckled once and then nodded at Meg. "Sure." she said.

Meg smiled, then calmed herself down.

Jenny gently rocked Stewie a little, it was almost like she wasn't conscious she was doing it. Stewie at first started to complain but soon couldn't help but be lulled into a trance due to the rocking.

* * *

Peter looked at them, then went into the kitchen to get a quick snack.

Lois went into the kitchen. "Petah! No snacks before dinnah!" she scolded him, ignoring Meg.

Peter glared at his wife like a child frustrated in not getting what he had wanted.

Lois glared back at Peter. "Don't look at me like that, you know we can't have snacks before dinnah." she reminded him.

Peter moaned and put the cookie back in the jar. "Pain in the ass..." he muttered to himself, glaring at her.

Lois rolled her eyes and started to cook.

"I don't need to take this, Lois." Peter told his wife sharply as he really wanted to get a cookie now.

Lois looked at him. "Ya won't get any dinner if ya keep actin' like this, Petah." she warned him.

Peter groaned and stomped his foot, going to the phone to call one of his friends. Lois just sighed. Peter sighed and dialed a number as Lois cooked the dinner. "Hey, Joe..." he said, casually.

"Oh, hey, Peter." Joe answered when he answered the phone.

"Does Bonnie ever let you snack before dinner?" Peter asked, a little fumed at Lois.

Joe sighed. "No, Peter, and if I tried, she always whacked me away." he said.

"Aw, damn, who do our wives think they are?" Peter growled. "I can understand you cuz you're in a wheelchair, but me?"

Joe rolled his eyes. He was used to how inconsiderate Peter was. "Don't use my ability against me in an argument, Peter," he said. "I'm not afraid to come and arrest your butt."

"Oh, alright," Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if you're differently able and that offends you."

Joe could be heard taking a few deep breaths before he spoke again, a slight strain in his voice. "Now, did you need anything else Peter?" he asked.

"Are there any openings as a cop?" Peter asked, casually. "I...I may have gotten laid off down at the brewery..."

"I'll ask..." Joe told Peter.

Lois called through that Dinner was ready.

"Thanks Joe, I gotta go." Peter quickly hung up and dashed to the kitchen.

Joe shrugged and hung up.

* * *

Stewie was asleep now.

"Awww... he's actually cute when he's sleeping." Meg cooed, seeing Stewie fall asleep in Jenny's arms. "So... umm... This boy Kenny, was he a baby too, any brothers and sisters?" she was curious about Jenny's life in South Park.

"No, he was a young boy, and he was an only child, though I heard something about a new sister when I was on my way out," Jenny said. "He always wore his anorak with the hood zipped up, but once he wore his hood down."

"That must've looked weird for his friends seeing his hood down, like me or Chris without or hats. Meg replied.

Jenny nodded. "He was cute though when he did, his hair was blonde." she said, meaning it in the friendly only way.

Meg smiled and awed at that. "He must be a cute little one, how old?"

Jenny told her his age. "He was a rather friendly boy." she then added. She blinked as Stewie moved in his sleep to listen to the beat of her heart.

"I miss being a kid sometimes, when I see someone that age, I just wish I could be that age again, a million questions and none of the answers." Meg sighed, sounding like an old woman losing her childhood.

Jenny patted Meg's arm. "Don't worry, after we've left the death trap of school, we can go somewhere else." she said, quietly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..." Stewie mumbled.

"Thanks." Meg said, gently, trying not to wake Stewie up from his little nap.

Jenny smiled slightly.

Lois called through that Dinner was ready.

"Wow, that was fast." Meg was impressed with how quick dinner would take.

Jenny nodded. "Yeah..." she said, softly. She gently woke Stewie. "Come on, little fellow..." she coaxed.

"Come 'ere, Stewie..." Meg cooed, reaching out for the baby.

Jenny handed Stewie over to Meg.

Stewie woke up slowly. "What? What happened?" he asked, looking around.

"You fell asleep, little guy." Meg giggled, holding Stewie close to her.

Stewie flailed. "Let me go! Put me down!" he complained.

* * *

Lois was putting the plates on the table.

"What's for dinner, honey?" Peter stepped in with a smile.

Chris slowly came downstairs, looking glum. "Mooom! The evil monkey stole my video games again!"

"Chris's favorite," Lois said, showing the food that Chris liked. She had only set places for her, Peter, Chris, Stewie and for Brian. She seemed to have forgotten Jenny and Meg.

"YAY!" Chris went to sit down.

Peter took his seat as well. Meg saw a plate of food and went to take it, even if she didn't like the food much, at least there was an extra plate of food. Jenny looked, she frowned at the fact there were plates missing.

Lois blinked and stopped Meg from taking the plate. "That's for Brian... You didn't want it earlier, so you can go without tonight." she said.

"What!" Meg snapped.

"Meg, don't yell, it's rude." Peter snorted, sounding rather hypocritical.

"Ha ha, Meg doesn't get dinner!" Chris laughed while eating.

Jenny frowned. "Come on, Meg." she said, the tone icy in front of the family.

Meg turned to Jenny and followed to go with her. Jenny opened the door and held it open for Meg. Stewie reached for his chair. Lois took Stewie to be in his chair. She looked at Meg, frowning. Chris still laughed at Meg and ate. Peter picked at some of the vegetables served on his plate, he had a lot more than everyone else did and ate mostly the meat. Stewie picked at his food.

Lois sighed. "That girl's trouble." she said.

"Now Lois, I told you, we didn't have to keep Meg when she was born, we could've easily sold her to a sneaker factory in a Third World country..." Peter clarified like it were typical dinner conversation.

Chris didn't answer, but he ate his food. Stewie just ate.

Lois looked at him. "She didn't turn out the way I expected." she said.

"Yeah..." Peter looked low, then back at her. "I blame you."

Brian walked in and set himself next to Stewie to eat his food. He had locked himself in the spare room with his writing again, though never being a success like he wants to be.

Lois glared at Peter, and took her plate to the sink. She washed her dish.

Peter kept eating, then looked at Brian. "Do ya... Do ya think she's mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No," Brian said, then took a forkful of food. "Furious, possibly."

"OHHH!" Peter groaned, then slammed his head on the table, holding his face.

Stewie laughed. "Oh, the look on the Fat Man's face was priceless." he said.

"Yeah." Brian laughed with Stewie in agreement.

Stewie laughed

Peter moaned in dismay.

"Mom, can I eat Meg's dinner again?" Chris asked, still hungry after his plate.

"I didn't put out any for Meg." Lois reminded him.

"Oh, can I still have more?" Chris asked.

Lois came in with another plate made up for Chris.

Chris smiled and ate a whole other plate of food.

"I think I may be a bad father..." Peter shrugged.

Stewie nodded. "For once, I agree with you..." he told Peter.

"Aw... You're sweet..." Peter patted Stewie's head, then looked on top to see the stitches. "Oh, Stewie, you got a cut, here, let me fix it the way your grandpa taught me." he put his fingers on the edge of the stitch to rip them out of his head.

Brian cringed once he saw that, but luckily Peter was stopped before he could actually do it.

Stewie growled.

Lois stopped him from doing it. "Leave them in, he's healin'." she said, stopping Peter.

"You never let me have any fun," Peter snorted, folding his arms like a child. "I wish Dad was still alive..."

"Peter, she's not your mother." Brian told him while eating the last of his food.

Stewie shuffled away from Peter.

"Peter, what the heck happened? You're just grumpy tonight." Lois said.

"The cable's out, Meg ran away, Stewie's got stitches, and we have a talking dog, i hate my life..." Peter groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Sucks to be you then, Peter! Hope everyone was well written for any big fans out there. You know what to do! Read & Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay update! I've had this one since the end of July, but just thought of uploading it today. Everyone who is not an OC belongs to Seth MacFarlane. Read & Review, there's some continuity from actual Family Guy episodes. See if you can spot any! :D **

* * *

Meg smiled and walked out with Jenny. "So, wanna go to your house?" she never managed to ask that question without a hurtful answer following it.

"Sure, that's where we were going." the icy teen said. She led Meg into her house.

"That's what I thought." Meg told her then came inside the house.

A woman who looked similar to Jenny came out of the living room, into the hallway.

"Um... hello." Meg waved at the woman, she assumed to be Jenny's mother.

Jenny smiled at her mother. "Mom, this is Meg, Meg, this is my mom." she introduced.

Jenny's mom smiled. "Hi, Meg, call me Maria..." she said. "Oh, and are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, okay, hello Maria, if that's okay with you." Meg smiled.

Jenny smiled. "If she wants, can Meg stay the night?" she asked.

Maria looked at Meg and smiled. "Of course you can stay for dinner and a sleepover if you want to." she said, very friendly.

"Wow, I never had a sleepover at someone else's house before, usually with my old friends when they would come over, they would be gone before the night was over." Meg sounded deeply flattered.

Jenny looked at Meg. "So, you'll stay?" she asked.

"And what do you want for dinner?" Maria asked.

"Well, we haven't had these in a while and I've been hungry for them ever since, but do you think I could have pork chops?" Meg asked, still on the brink of eating that, she had a craving for it lately.

"Yeah, sounds nice, Mom." Jenny told her.

Maria nodded, smiling. "Okay, you don't mind a little spice though, do you, dear?" she asked.

"Surprise me." Meg told her with a smile.

"Come on, Meg, let's go to my room." Jenny said.

* * *

Maria nodded and shooed them upstairs. Meg followed her up. Hopefully Jenny's bedroom would be more proper for someone their age. Jenny opened her room. It was darker coloured and was quite neat. However there was a corner that was messy. The bed had a deep red bedspread on.

"Nice room..." Meg said, walking inside.

"Thanks, Meg." Jenny said with a smile.

"Do you girls want cookies and milk after dinner?" Maria called up, after all, Jenny did still like milk and cookies.

"Chocolate chip?" Meg asked, filled with glee.

Jenny hid a smirk, knowing how her mom would reply.

"No, rum and raisin!" Maria first called up, the teasing sarcasm clear. "Of course chocolate chip, sweetheart!" she then called, her voice showing she wasn't mad or being mean by the way she said the first thing.

"Oh." Meg said, then laughed once she realized it was a joke.

"You know I do, Mom!" Jenny called down. She then gestured for Meg to sit down on one of the beanbags.

Maria laughed. "Okay, I'll call you down when dinner is ready!" she told them.

Meg laughed a bit, then sat on one of the beanbags. It was a little strange at first, but she then managed to make herself comfortable. "I don't think I've ever sat in a beanbag chair before."

"Comfy, are they not?" Jenny asked, smiling.

"Very, a little weird to get used to though." Meg laughed a little.

Jenny smiled. "So, would you like to stay the night?" she asked her.

"I'd love to!" Meg beamed, even though she knew Lois and Peter probably wouldn't let her willingly.

Jenny seemed to guess something along those lines. "We have stuff you can wear... And if they objected, I'd make them regret it..." she said, smiling darkly.

Meg looked down at her clothes. They were a bit old and boring, repetitive. She even wore that exact hat from the day she was born. "I do need a little change in pace."

Jenny smiled and went to get some clothes for Meg to look at. She had meant night-clothes but would allow Meg to try some normal clothes too.

"Oh, if that's okay," Meg said, a little nervously now. "Don't get me wrong, I like these clothes, but seriously I have worn these so long it gets so boring." she took out some childhood photos of herself in those very clothes day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year.

Jenny nodded. She dug through the pile of clothes and held up something that looked like it would suit Meg. Meg went over to see some options that she would like too. She didn't even really like the color pink that much. Sure, give Chris and Stewie new clothes, but not the oldest child. Jenny held up a nice purple top and some black trousers.

"Wow, that looks neat, Jenny!" Meg's eyes lit up.

"Try it on." the icy teen told her friend, smiling.

"Okay," Meg smiled, taking the outfit. "Excuse me." she went to be hidden and change into the new outfit. She then stepped out, wearing it, though she still had on her pink beanie.

Jenny looked appraisingly at her and nodded. "Would you like your hair done?" she asked.

Meg glanced in the bedroom window's reflection and saw her hairstyle. It was a bit boring, she always had that style for as long as she could remember. "That sounds safe, I trust you." she smiled back at her friend.

Jenny pulled Meg gently over to an antique dressing table. She then started to style Meg's hair.

Meg kept her eyes forward and had a small smile. "I really appreciate this, Jenny."

"What are friends for?" the other teen asked. She didn't often act girly anymore and this was as girly as she did though. She styled it so it was more feathered looking.

"I don't know..." Meg said, plainly, like it were a normal answer to that question, but she was glad that she finally had a true friend who wouldn't run off on her.

Jenny chuckled. "Okay, your hair is done." she said, finishing it off.

Maria stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, girls, dinner's ready!" she called.

Meg went to get a quick look at herself and patted some of her hair. "Oh, wow, I love that Jenny! Thank you so much!" she then went to hug Jenny, but stepped back unsure of how the girl felt around hugs.

Jenny hesitated a moment, but then hugged Meg. "You're welcome." she said, quietly.

Maria tapped her foot. "Spicy pork chops with cheesy mash and beans!" she called.

"Oh, let's go!" Meg beamed, then went downstairs with Jenny. She was very hungry for not having dinner and this dinner sounded amazing.

* * *

Jenny smiled at her mom. She then inhaled the aroma of the food. "You outdid yourself this time, Mom." she said.

Maria chuckled. "Thanks, just remember there's seconds if you want and/or need it." she said.

Meg smiled at the floor. It smelled and looked really good and she could already almost taste it. "Thanks, umm... Maria." she said, trying to adjust to being allowed to call a friend's mother as such. "Do you guys say anything before you eat?" she asked, keeping manners for other family house rules.

"Not unless you want to, and you're welcome, dear..." Maria said. She had an amused twinkle in her eye as she asked her next question. "So, what did you two do today and have you met anyone nice?" she asked.

Jenny coughed a little, embarrassed at what her mom had asked. She wiped the drink off her mouth and top as she had spilled it a little from the cough.

Meg smiled and sat down to enjoy her food. She helped herself to eating and conversed with Maria a bit. "Well, we went to school of course and had some lunch together." she said plainly, not noticing the embarrassed Jenny.

Maria smiled. "Well, that's nice... So, did you two meet anyone nice today?" she asked.

Jenny's cheeks turned pink and she looked at her plate as she ate.

"I didn't really... Except, for, well, Jenny on her first day." Meg shrugged, not noticing how sheepish Jenny suddenly became.

Maria giggled. "Okay... But, did Jenny meet a boy?" she asked Meg, the last part in a whisper.

Jenny blushed. "Mom, stop it..." she muttered.

"Eh, I guess," Meg shrugged. "We stopped by and met Mayor West." she sounded uncaring toward the older man.

Jenny blushed and concentrated on eating.

Maria smiled. "Wow..." she said.

"Yeah... I just wonder how he got his job.." Meg slightly rolled her eyes, unaware of Jenny's feelings.

Maria laughed fondly as Jenny smiled nervously.

"Also, I got a makeover." Meg showed her new wardrobe to Maria, though since they were jenny's clothes, she probably had already seen them.

"You look really good, sweetie." Maria said.

Jenny smiled then.

"Thanks." Meg smiled.

Soon they fell into silence so they could eat properly. Jenny's blush soon died down. Maria finished her's and then checked on the cookies.

Meg smiled and ate happily. "Oh, what spices are these cooked in? I love them so in this pork!" she moaned with pleasure.

Jenny shrugged, it was a recipe her mother never taught her yet.

Maria laughed gently. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you both." she said.

"I would like that, I used to bake cookies all the time, except for that one time I got Mom to try them..." Meg commented.

* * *

**Cutaway Gag**

_"Mama, I made you and Daddy some cookies from school!" Seven-year-old younger Meg handed a tray of cookies to Lois on her way inside the family house._

_Lois took the tray, this being at a time where Meg was actually liked properly and paid attention to by Lois. "Oh, these look nice, honey." she said, she took one and had a bite to taste it. She turned slightly green and placed the cookies down, before running to throw up._

_Meg frowned deeply and looked down at the floor in her flashback._

_"Never again!" Lois had shouted from the bathroom._

**End of Cutaway Gag**

* * *

Back in the present Jenny was watching Meg carefully. Jenny looked at her friend. She knew it was probably a bit of a sad memory for Meg. Maria ate her pork a smile, that was sympathetic too, as she looked at Meg. The woman then finished her plate and started to wash her plate up.

Meg shook her head, lost in her thoughts, then kept eating. "This is amazing." she beamed.

Maria smiled. "Thank you, sweetie, you can come again whenever you want." she said.

Jenny rolled her eyes, but gave her small twitch of a smile.

"Oh, in that case I should move in." Meg laughed, joking a little.

Jenny smirked. "I wouldn't mind." she said.

Maria chuckled from the kitchen. "I'll arrange the papers." she laughed.

Meg laughed a bit, then smiled quietly. She had wished it would be possible, but she didn't want to be a burden on Maria and Jenny.

"Do it, Mom." Jenny said, winking once at Meg.

Maria laughed melodically again. Meg laughed again and finished the remains of her dinner.

Jenny finished hers too. "Mom, do you need us to do anything?" the girl asked her mother.

Maria stuck her head through the doorway. "Go have fun, watch a movie on the TV, or go and chill in your attic..." she said, smiling.

"When should I get ready to go home?" Meg asked, sounding curious and worried about what would happen if she missed curfew.

Jenny looked at Meg, tilting her head a little. "I thought you were staying the night..." she said.

Maria nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want." she agreed.

"Oh, I am? I thought you were kidding, a lot of people who ask me to stay the night usually stand me up, sorry Jenny, I guess I'm not used to having a real friend." Meg smiled apologetically, feeling better on the inside.

Jenny rolled her eyes slightly. She then smiled slightly at Meg. "So, want to watch a movie or see the place where I go to unwind?" she asked.

"How about the place first?" Meg suggested.

Jenny stood up and pushed her chair in. "Come on, then." she said with a small smile.

Meg stood up and did the same and went to follow Jenny. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Jenny led Meg up to the attic. She climbed up first and switched her lamps on. The room itself was a warm color and the lava lamps made it kind of mellow. It had bean bags and piles of pillows to sit on, it had a music center and it also had a drawing desk, covered in pictures.

"Whoa..." Meg couldn't believe what she saw as she stepped in. "This is so cool! You could have a lot of kids over after school to hang out here..." she was honored that she had the privileged to see it as well.

"No, only those I deem worthy get to see this place," Jenny said and sat down on a bean bag. "Choose pillows or beanbag." she then said with a shrug. She shut the attic hatch.

Meg came to look around in closer observation with a smile and hopped into a beanbag chair.

"What sort of music do you like?" Jenny asked, looking through the massive shelves that were filled with CDs.

"The classics," Meg shrugged, thinking about a constructive answer. "Greenday, NSYNC... Stuff like that..."

"Uh-huh..." Jenny said absently. She ran her fingers down until she hit a CD that included 'American Idiot', 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' and 'Basket case'. "Okay..." she said and put it on, giving a half-smile to Meg.

Meg gave a smile and kicked back, relaxing to the tunes.

"If you feel like singing at all go ahead, i may start singing too..." Jenny told Meg.

"Oh, I'm not that good a singer..." Meg said, rather nervously and twiddling her fingers.

Jenny smiled. "I'm not Simon Cowell, and this is only for fun." she said.

Meg smiled. Once the song ended the guitar rims, she started to sing along with the rest of the song, letting her voice be heard for once. Jenny listened to Meg singing. She smiled and nodded to the beat. It wasn't actually that bad at all. Meg finished the song and tapped her feet to the music, getting with the rhythm. Jenny smiled. She started to sing to 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. She nodded her head to the beat.

Meg did the same, smiling that she had found a good friend, even if she was gone for a rather long while. This just felt very good inside though just to be able to see her without self-esteem problems. Jenny chuckled as she sung to the song. She stood up and held a hand out for Meg, going to start dancing a little. Meg took her hand and stood with her to dance. Jenny started to show Meg how to dance like kids their age did. She did add a few playful 'oldies'.

Meg had some faults in dancing, but she was actually having fun because she knew Jenny wouldn't judge her for it. Jenny for once in her life felt like she had made a true friend, one she didn't have to act cold in front of or keep her distance from. She almost felt she could float.

"I'm glad I met you, Jenny." Meg beamed.

"I feel the same." Jenny assured the girl, about meeting the unlucky teen as well.

"No one's ever said that to me before, Jenny, I never felt so lucky." Meg lit up as the song died down a little.

Jenny smiled a true, even though, small smile. "I'm glad we're friends, Meg." she said.

"I wonder what'll happen when we go back to school." Meg sounded looking forward to going back to school now that she had a true friend.

"Anyone tries to bully you, I'll sort them out." Jenny told her friend.

Meg smiled and went to hug Jenny, but withdrew her arms, seeing that Jenny didn't seem like the type of person to like hugs. Jenny, seeing that Meg wanted a way to 'thank' her though not willing herself to give hugs out unless needed, took Meg's hands and squeezed gently. Meg smiled tenderly at her friend.

"Bedtime, girls, you have school tomorrow!" Maria shouted from under the attic hatch.

Jenny mock glared at the hatch. "That hatch always ruins my fun." she said, loud enough for her mom to hear.

Meg covered her mouth, giggling a little quietly. "Maybe we could watch that movie tomorrow." she suggested.

Jenny nodded and sighed, but smiled at Meg. "My attic hatch won't go until we come out..." she said, loudly calling her mom a 'attic hatch' jokingly.

"Well, open up and come out then." Maria said back, the smile clear in her voice.

Meg chuckled a little.

Jenny opened the attic hatch after turning everything off, though she turned off the lights after opening the hatch. "Okay, Mom, we're coming..." she said, leading the way down.

Maria chuckled and stepped out-of-the-way so the girls could get down.

Meg carefully came down after Jenny and landed safely. "This has been a lot of fun, I think I'll be able to sleep without harsh voices in my head." she smiled regular, like that was a normal thing in her life.

Jenny glanced briefly at her mother and then back at Meg. She gave her a half-smile. "If they appear again tonight, I'll tell them off." she said.

Maria shooed the girls to Jenny's room and made sure the attic got closed. She had always liked the Griffin girl but she never wanted to get the Griffins upset by her doting over Meg too, as well as her own daughter.

* * *

Meg laughed a bit, smiling. "Come on, we better get to bed... Got any pajamas I could borrow?" she followed Jenny to where she slept as she was spending the night even if it was a school night.

Jenny thought a moment and then practically jumped into the closet. She thudded around a moment and came out with a pair of track suit bottoms and a large man's shirt. She had actually changed too into something similar, only in different colors and her shirt had a band name on. "Here, Meg." she said, handing the girl the clothes.

Meg's eyes widened in surprise and worry once Jenny did that. She then smiled a little and took the clothes. "Thanks, excuse me a minute." she smiled, then went to get changed. 'I can't believe this is really happening to me...' she thought to herself about befriending Jenny, the new girl sticking up for her, and actually being a real friend to her. This must be like what happiness was like.

Jenny set up her bed so Meg and herself could share without it being weird. She was tempted to make a small wall between each side like a fort but thought it would be a bit childish, and she would be tempted to throw paper balls at Meg on the other side, playfully. Meg finished changing and decided to wash her face a bit before she would come out and see Jenny again before they would go to bed for the night. She then came out and patted down her new clothes, breaking them in, they were more comfy than those fluffy pajamas her parents had her wear.

Jenny smiled at Meg slightly as she came back into her room. "Do you sleep in the dark or do you have to have light?" she asked.

"I prefer the dark, if you have a light, that's okay." Meg came to her to get settled in for the night.

"Dark is great." Jenny told her friend. She then settled too.

"Yeah." Meg agreed, settling in. "Oh, this is so comfy..."

Jenny gave a small chuckle. "Yeah... Sleep now..." she said, pulling the cord by the bed to turn the light off.

Meg yawned, and turned her head to get comfortable. "Night, Jenny..."

"Night, Meg..." Jenny said and settled herself down.

Meg yawned and quickly and peacefully fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Stewie, you got any-" Brian came into the youngest Griffin family member's room, then stopped as he saw Stewie donning a Hitler outfit. "Oh, my God, what are you doing now?" he grunted.

Stewie looked at Brian and looked both surprised and pleased. "I thought I'd try out some new threads..." the baby said.

"Is this about those dumb stitches?" Brian sounded not amused.

"Don't insult the stitches, Brian..." Stewie said, adjusting his cap.

"Oh, man..." Brian rolled his eyes at one of Stewie's child villainous aspirations.

The baby finished everything and held out his little arms. "So... What do ya think?" Stewie asked.

"You look like a midget trying to take over the world instead of a professional dictator." Brian smirked in amusement. He just loved toying with little Stewie's mind.

Stewie glanced at himself in the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, like Brian was talking absolute gibberish.

Brian rolled his eyes. "You gonna go to Germany to destroy anyone who doesn't have blonde hair and blue eyes since they're perfect men?"

"I'm going to destroy them here first" Stewie told Brian.

"Okay, good luck, kiddo, good luck finding an Eva..." Brian humored, walking off.

Stewie waved Brian off. He turned from side to side to make sure he looked good.

"Oh, brother..." Brian grumbled, then walked off and decided to climb up on the parents' bed, sleeping by Lois and Peter's feet.

Stewie rubbed his hands together.

Lois was snoring, though not as bad as Peter. It was a lot quieter.

"Hmm... wonder where Meg is?" Brian asked himself, then went to fall asleep.


End file.
